Haley's Wild Fantasies
by xxDesireableHeartxx
Summary: Haley has kinky fantasies and all the time in the world. What fun will she get into?
1. My Own Desires

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own One Tree Hill or any of the characters. This is a MATURE fanfic! Suggestions are accepted welcomely and I love feedback!**

**Fantasy One.**

On the outside 21 year old Haley seemed to be a quiet, easy-going, sensible young woman with a pure face and sweet demeanor but there's more to her than they eye could see. She and Nathan had split up long ago basically because of their college aspirations.

Nate moved onto Duke University and was of course, was the star basketball player. And Haley? She got into Harvard University but dropped out after only getting her Associate's Degree. She felt as if she wasn't being true to herself. Sure getting an amazing job as a lawyer would've been great but she was a hometown girl at heart so she moved back to Tree Hill.

The last time she had any type of sexual relations with anyone was before Nathan left for his first year of college, 4 years ago. All she had to satisfy herself with was her fingers, her toys, and her sexual fantasies. Since her teenage years, Haley had a secret fantasy that not even Nathan knew about. She loved the thought of being an exhibitionist, doing sexual things in public places. She finally worked up the nerve to try it out today at no other place but Karen's Café. Yes, Karen's Café. The thought of getting caught there, by people she had known for years, made her want to do it even more. Before she left her house she grabbed a huge pink dildo, one of the many sex toys she had bought herself for her 21st birthday, and shoved into her tote bag. She swallowed hard as she opened the door to Karen's Café, which was now being ran Lucas while Karen was on her second honeymoon with her husband. She wanted to enter the café discreetly but of course Lucas spotted her and wanted to have a lengthy conversation with her. She twiddled her fingers as she listened him go on and on about how frustrated he was with his job and his ex fiancé Lindsay. She couldn't take much more of it and finally excused herself from his rants, simply claiming she had one too many cups of coffee that morning and hurried to the bathroom.

Once she got in there, there was a lady that had just finished washing her hands and was walking out of the bathroom. Quickly Haley tried to figure out where she was going to pleasure herself. In one of the stalls would be a reasonable to think of but she wanted to be spontaneous. Why not do it right out in the open, on top of the faucets. Sure she could be caught but the thought of that turned her on even more. She quickly pulled the large 12 inch dildo out of her bag and slid on top of the counter. She spread her legs wide open and automatically twirled the large sex toy around her clit. She had decided not to wear panties that day just so she can get easy access to herself. She put the toy up to her mouth and sucked on it slowly, making sure to get it nice and wet so it could slide right into her tight little pussy. She wasted no time at getting started either. As soon as it was wet enough to slide right in, she shoved it right into herself, biting down on her lip roughly to keep herself from yelping out in excitement and arousal. She rammed it into herself quickly and roughly over and over, trying to make herself cum quickly. The dildo hit everywhere wall in her pussy and her body shook from the intense ecstasy she was giving herself. She was near the point of no return when her mind hatched another idea. She slid the soaking wet dildo out of her pussy then slid it into her tight ass. Anal was not always something she enjoyed but at this moment, she couldn't get enough of it.

In and out, in and out. While the dildo worked her ass, her fingers rubbed her clit. She was basically in Heaven and a couple of minutes later she exploded right there on the counter. Out of breath and out of strength she slid the dildo out of herself and got off the counter. Her body still shaking from her rough orgasm, could barely stand up but when she heard the door creak open she stuffed dildo in her purse hurriedly and rushed out of the bathroom, almost knocking down the woman that was coming in.


	2. RiverCourt Fun

Continuation from Chapter One

Continuation from Chapter One.

Since Haley's first exhibition experience went so amazingly well, she couldn't wait to give it another try. It had been two weeks since she the experience and she couldn't help but think about it every day since she did it. The freedom, the excitement. It was just so invigorating! She knew she had to do it again. Last time it was in Karen's Café. This time she knew she had to pick another place to do it and it had to be someplace public and open to give her that thrill she so eagerly yearned for. She took a little inventory through her "special" sex drawer in her bedroom and came across a black long dildo with a suction cup on the end of it. "Perfect", she thought to herself. It was the perfect toy to place with for her next 'adventure'. This way she could stick it to a wall or a floor so she could ride it instead of using up so much strength while trying to pleasure herself.

After raking her brain and trying to think of the next place to play with herself she finally thought up the perfect place, The Rivercourt . But she knew she couldn't do sexual things to herself in broad daylight. It's wrong, perverted, and most likely illegal. But at night…

no one would see her and basically no one walks in the middle of the park at night.

It's a dangerous thing to attempt but her sexual desires clouded her better judgment and before she knew it was twenty minutes after midnight and she was sitting in her car, watching everything around her and making sure no one was there to see her do her dirty deeds. She stepped out of her car, with her sex toy in her hand, and walked to the front of her car. She stuck the suction cup end of the dildo to the hood of the car then climbed on top of the hood, pulled her skirt and slid down on the dildo. Her pussy was already drenched from the foreplay she had given herself on the way there so she had no problem sliding the large toy into herself

She placed her hands in front of her to her herself stability as she rode the thick dildo.

Each time she went down on it her ass slapped against the car hood. The quicker she rode, the harder her skin slapped against the slightly cold metal of the car. Soon she had caught onto a rhythm of her own and was starting to get into pure ecstasy. She pulled one of her plump tits from out of her shirt and gripped onto it roughly and massaged her nipple as she rode the dildo like there was no tomorrow. Her sweet juices began sliding down the toy rapidly but that didn't stop her from enjoying herself. When she noticed her juices leaking her pussy, she slid her finger down to her pussy, gathered some of her juices on her fingers and licked it off seductively. She was near cumming when she realized she had done nothing but ride her toy on the car. She didn't want to leave it at just that so she quickly scrambled off the car and walked to the center of the basketball court. She slid three of her fingers into her pussy and two into her ass and worked them quickly until she violently came, leaving her once again tired and out of breath. A devilish grin came across her face as she got off the cold cement and walked back to her car, pulling the dildo off of the hood. She licked all her juices off of the toy and she got back into her car.


	3. Caughty In The Act

Haley had now pleasured herself at Karen's Café and The Rivercourt

Haley had now pleasured herself at Karen's Café and The Rivercourt. She still hadn't had enough. Her sex drive was only getting more and more intense as time as went on.

Her next place to lash out and try something new? Clothes Over Bros. That's right, her best friend's popular store. She was starting to think something was wrong with her for choosing such places to get sexual in but her sex driven mind wouldn't let her back of the adventures.

Nervously she walked into the small boutique and looked around the shop, almost automatically noticing how empty it was. Millicent unexpectedly came up behind her with a grin on her face and tapped her on her shoulder "Hi Haley!"

Haley jumped, startled by her sneaking up behind her and laughed nervously.

"Geez Millie, you really scared me there! Um, why is so empty in here?"

Millicent frowned a little and shrugged. "I don't know, but its getting bored here…as a matter of fact I was thinking of sneaking off and visiting Marvin at work." She gave Haley an innocent pout and folded her hands in front of her. "Would you please please please mind staying here for just a little bit while I go visit him? I know Brooke wouldn't mind if you watched the shop for a little bit"

Haley's eyes widened quickly. She would have the whole shop to herself? A grin came across her face and she nodded at Millie. "Yes! I will do It for you..now shoo!"

Millie's eyes squinted as Haley nearly pushed her out the door. "Okay! Thanks so much Haley!" "No problem, have fun!" Haley quickly said as she shut the door.

As soon as Millicent turned the corner down the street, Haley rushed into Brooke's office and closed the door behind her. She could barely wait any longer. Her clit was pulsating and her fingers anxiously dug through her purse before pulling out a medium sized purple vibrator. She pushed back some documents on Brooke's office and pulled up her knee-length skirt so that her pussy was exposed.

She turned the vibrator on high and laid it right on top of her clit. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she let out a loud moan of satisfaction.

**….Meanwhile…**

Brooke hummed a little tune she had stuck in her head as she walked up to the front entrance of her shop then stepped in. "Hello?" She said softly in her raspy voice.

"Millie?" When she heard no response she called out again, "Millie?!"

This time she heard a soft noise come from her office.

She set her designer purse down on the front counter and walked into the back of the store towards her office. All the while Haley was pleasuring herself right on her desk

Brooke opened the door to her office and her jaw dropped almost to the floor.

"Haley James!" Startled, Haley paused what she was doing. Her vibrator was now shoved deep into her pussy, her luscious pink tits were hanging out of her shirt, and her body was bright red…

**-10 Minutes After Haley Explained Every To Brooke-**

Brooke sat in her offices chair blank faced as Haley sat across the desk. On the outside she looked shocked and in disbelief but truthfully, she was turned on. Her pussy got wetter and wetter as she thought of how Haley openly pleasure herself in public. It aroused Brooke and since Haley was being so open about her sexuality, Brooke decided to do the same.

"Wow" Brooke said, finally breaking the awkward silence between the two of them. She cleared her throat before speaking again. "Well...I think we should finish you off"

Haley looked up at Brooke in a slight shock then a smirk came across her face "...How about we do it in the front of the store"

Before Haley could say another sentence, Brooke got out of her seat and grabbed Haley's hand. They both walked out to the front of the store and went behind the clerk's counter. Brooke took two stools that were sitting back there and pulled them together. She slid her red thong from under her skirt and sat down on the stool with her legs spread open. She smirked up to Haley and pat on the stool beside her. "Come here"

Haley sat down beside her, her legs spread open as well began rubbing her own clit but was suddenly stopped by Brooke. "No.." She said. "Rub mine" Haley hesitated then slid her hand between Brooke's legs and slowly stroked her wet pussy folds, teasing her before sliding a finger into her warm pussy. Brooke moaned out in pleasure and reached over to Haley's plump tits. She took them out of her shirt again and gave one of her breasts a little massage, periodically squeezing her nipples roughly. Getting more and more aroused, Haley began sliding two of her fingers in and out of her quickly and before long, Brooke was doing the same to Haley while pulling her own small but ample breast of her shirt.

After 5 minutes of pleasuring each other they both came, almost in unison. Brooke licked Haley's juices off of her fingers as she slid off of the stool. "Mmm, we have to do this again, Tutor Girl. I havent had this much fun in a long time" Haley smirked and raised her eyebrow. "Meet me at Peyton's recording studio tonight at 8..we'll have a little more fun"


	4. Double The Pleasure,Double The Fun

Exactly at 8 o' clock, Brooke walked into Peyton's studio where Haley was waiting for her in a shirt mini skirt and a tight white tank top that made her luscious tits look amazing

Exactly at 8 o' clock, Brooke walked into Peyton's studio where Haley was waiting for her in a shirt mini skirt and a tight white tank top that made her luscious tits look amazing. "Glad you made it" Haley purred out. Brooke smirked and raised her eyebrow. "Wouldn't miss this for the world...so what do we have on the agenda tonight,bestie?"

Haley reached into her large black tote bag and pulled out a large red dildo that was attached to a saddle like strap. Brooke's eyes filled with lust and eager. "I'm liking this already…who gets the pleasuring of getting fucked by that"

Haley winked at her as she pulled her tank top off of her body and exposed her breasts. "That would be you, and we're going to do it right in the booth" Brooke set her purse down on the floor and started to undress herself. "Sounds good to me Hales" Soon they both were stark naked and were inside of the booth. Haley had strapped the dildo to her body comfortably while Brooke had another dildo in her hand that she was planning on using on Haley later.

"Bend over the stool and spread that sexy ass for me Brooke" Brooke obeyed her and bent over with her legs spread about. Haley spit on her hands a little and rubbed the dildo to make it nice and slick for her. Before she slid it into Brooke's pussy she got down on her knees and sucked and licked at Brooke's clit. Brooke moaned out in pleasure as loud as she could, knowing no one would be able to hear her thanks to the sound proof booth.

Haley enjoyed the taste of her best friend's centre but knew she had to get straight to business. She stood back up and positioned herself so that the dildo was right at Brooke's entrance then thrusted herself into her pussy. Brooke cried out in pleasure and gripped onto her own tits. "More Hales!" Haley slowly began to pick up speed and a rhythm to go along with it and soon was pounding her best friends pussy as hard as she could.

Soon she knew by the way Brooke was moaning that she was near her brink so she quickly pulled out and laid down on the floor, indicting she wanted to be rode.Brooke caught on and grabbed the dildo she had brought in with her. She slowly slid down onto the toy and after getting comfortable she slid the dildo that was in her hand into Haley's tight little ass. Haley moaned out loud in pleasure as she thrusted up into Brooke and together they created their own special rhythm and unison.

They were so into fucking one another that they no idea that someone was watching them, their every move.


End file.
